


Physical but non-visible

by ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT/pseuds/ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT
Summary: Oof, (might take this down because I kinda hate how I wrote it but let me know if you want me to keep it up)





	Physical but non-visible

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance.  
>  Ps I’m writing this when I’m super tired and half asleep I’m sorry if it’s horrendous, I also have never used archive before and have no idea how to use it so please bare with me

Nobody knows the pain of loosing someone you love until they experience it, it’s a pain unlike anything else, it’s physical but there are no visible injuries.

Ellie is a strong girl, but nobody is indestructible, each traumatic event slowly chipping away a piece of her until there’s nothing left to chip at.  
_Riley_  
_Tess_  
_Sam_  
_Henry_  
_Winter_  
Joel dying was that last piece, she could feel it slowly crumbling as he groaned in pain sucking in a deep breath, she could feel it crumbling away when Tommy and Maria came to try and take her away in an attempt to shield her from it, but she wouldn’t move, she could feel it crumbling when Joel moved slightly hissing in pain as he irritated the bite mark on his shoulder, he wouldn’t turn, the bullet in his abdomen made sure of that,  
she could feel it crumbling when the nurse stopped checking up on him, she could feel it crumbling when he told her about Sarah, she could feel it crumbling when it started to go dark outside, she could feel it crumbling when Dina tried to be there for her, cautiously trying to give her space but also let her know that she was there. She could feel it crumbling when he stopped groaning, stopped blinking, stopped moving, stopped breathing.  
She could feel herself let out a soft whimper and a shuddering breath as his chest stopped rising,  
“Dad” a soft cry, she doesn’t even care that _he_ _sure as hell ain’t her dad_  
She barely registered Maria’s arms around her hugging her so close she could barely breath, she hears sobbing and it takes her a few seconds to realise it’s her own as her entire body clenches in pain,  _physical but non visible..._


End file.
